Cousins
by Inuyasha's Warrior Angel
Summary: Kagome and Miroku are cousins Kagome moves in with him. I know it sounds boreing but trust me it gets better ful summary inside. Parings KagInu MirSan Come on you'll like it all ya got to do is read it. Also some kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha sadly but true.**

**In this Story Miroku and Kagome are cousins and Kagome's moving in with him.**

**They haven't seen each other sense the were kids.**

**People reunite and does the playa Inuyasha Actually fall in love? **

**Well find out all you have to do is read it.**

**Cousins**

Chapter 1

Long time no see

"Hey Miroku you want to come over to my house" asked Inuyasha. _Should I tell him I'm picking my cousin up and she is movin in so he can hit on her or should I lie ok I'm_ _gonna lie._ Sorry I have to baby sit have to sit and watch Barney with Shippo you can come if you want" said Miroku. "I'll pass" said Inuyasha while walking towards his car.

"Hey Inuyasha what ya upto" asked Sango. "Oh heading to my house to go swimming" replied Inuyasha. "Is Miroku going" asked Sango. "No he is baby sitting his neighbor Shippo"said Inuyasha.

"That's weird" said Sango. "Why" "Because Shippo and his parents just went on a vacation yesterday they won't be back till next week" said Sango. "They only time that he would not go swimming with me and lie is cause he found a girlfriend" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha come on don't you want his girlfriend" said Sango getting slightly jealous. "Well I guess but I fell sorry for the girl that's going out with him" said Inuyasha while getting in his car.

"When is she going to get here" Miroku asked himself. Don't say a word or I'll kill you" "Oh no where's Kagome when I need her" Miroku screamed. "Forget little girl you're a waist of time". "Kagome your finally here" said Miroku while turning around and hugging Kagome.

"Kagome what are you wearing" Miroku asked Kagome. She was wearing green booty shorts, a white bikini top that showed a lot of cleavage, with her hair in a high pony tail. "Whats wrong with it you said it gets hot here" said Kagome confused. "Never mind lets go before any more guys stare" said Miroku while looking at guys drooling over his cousin.

"This is it my home" said Miroku while walking into a big house. "Your room is up the stairs on the left I'm going to take a shower ok" "Oh ok thanks" said Kagome while running to her new room.

A couple hours later after Miroku got out of the shower.DING DONG

"I'll get it" yelled Kagome. "Hello" said Kagome while answering the door. "Were Miroku friends can we come in"asked Sango. "Yup I'll go get him" said Kagome while closing the door and running to Miroku's room. _Dam sh'e hot how did Miroku get so lucky_

Miroku walked out of his room seeing Kagome sit on the couch only a couple feet away from Inuyasha. _At least she didn't sit by him. _"So what are you guys doing here" asked Miroku. Well we came to help you with Shippo but remembered that he left yesterday" said Sango. "Um you guys I guess it was next week funny huh"said Miroku.

"So nice girlfriend you go there" said Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome and Miroku both looked at eachother then fell to the floor laughing "I'm Miroku's cousin not his girlfriend" giggled out Kagome.

"Oh well I'm Sango and this is Inuyahsa" "Sango..Sango Yoshiko" said Kagome "You don't remember it's me Kagome Hiragashi". "Oh Kagome I missed you I can't believe it's you, you look so different" said Sango. "Hoshi-sama can Sango stay over" asked Kagome. "Sure" said Miroku "You want to stay over Inuyasha". "Yes" "Long time no see" said the girls while disappearing into Kagome's room.

**Well did you like it I will update soon.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I need my reviews muw ha ha ha muw ha ha ha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of cousins.**

**Remember I do not own Inuyasha but he wants me to.**

INUYASHA: **_What do you mean I want you to?_**

**Just play along.**

INU: **_Yeah right wench!_**

**Inuyasha.**

INU: **_What?_**

**SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!**

INU: **_Wench!_**

Chapter 2

"So what do you want to do" Sango asked. "I dunno let's get into pajamas and ask the guys to order some food" Kagome answered. "Hey Miroku can you order some food" Sango and Kagome asked as they walked out of the room. "Sure what do you wa.." Miroku and Inuyasha's jaws dropped when they saw the girls. Sango was wearing pink silk booty shorts with a pink tank top with red lace at the bottom. Kagome was wearing a short light purple dress with white dos and dog prints on it.

"Kagome what are you wearing cover up" Miroku said while covering up his cousin. "Aw come on Miroku she looked fine" whined Inuyasha. "What does that mean" Kagome and Sango both asked while raising a brow. "Yeah Inuyasha what does that mean" Miroku asked while putting his fist up. "Uh nothing why do you want it to because I think she looks hot" Inuyasha answered stubbornly.

"Inuyasha I'll kill you if you touch my cousin" Miroku yelled. "Oh yeah" Inuyasha said while grabbing Kagome around the waist and kissing her. There was an eerie silence then BANG.

"Ouch Miroku what was that for" Inuyasha asked. "For kissing my cousin you baka" Miroku yelled. "Hey how bout we play truth or dare" Sango asked. "Sure" said Inuyasha while pushing Kagome to the floor then sitting next to her. "Fine" Miroku mumbled.

"Kagome you go first". "Ok um Miroku truth or dare" "Um dare" Miroku answered. "I dare you to go to your room and stay up there with Sango and do something for 10 minutes" Kagome answered. "OK" Miroku almost yelled and while grabbing Sango to his room. "When I get back I'm gonna kill you Kagome" Sango yelled. "Hey there's a camera in his room we can see what there doing" Inuyasha said while turning on the t.v. and sitting on the couch.

IN MIROKU'S ROOM

"MIroku what are you doing get away I'll tell Kagome stay away Miroku no!" Sango screamed. "What's wrong I haven't done any thing well at least no yet" Miroku said while sitting on the bed and starting to take something off. "No don't do it Miroku please don't it's been 10 minutes MIroku nooo!" Sango begged.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Eww that's so gross Miroku" Kagome yelled. "Dude what are you doing that's disgusting I can already smell it no not the other one" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO NO NO DON'T DO IT PLEASE NO" they heard Sango yell. "What am I doing that is so gross" Miroku asked. "That" Sango said while pointing her finger towards….

**Big cliffy huh well if you want to find out what Miroku did and what is gonna happen in the game then I need at least five reviws. Aren't I nice?** **Well anyways sorry it was so short I** **like doing cliffys so I'll try to make future chapters longer much longer. Well I need my reviws muw ha ha ha muw that's so gay that evil laughter. Well if you read any of my other storys then you know that I said Inuyasha purred but dogs don't purr but humans do. Now I am gonna say he did a soft growl like so she don't leave and no one comes near. Kks kks **


End file.
